


Forever

by lulu0917



Category: Diriliş: Ertuğrul | Resurrection: Ertugrul (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Lemons, Love, Older times, Pain, Romance, Smut, Wedding Night, consummate the marriage, consummation, first-time, turkish people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0917/pseuds/lulu0917
Summary: Detailed scene of what happened on Ertugrul and Halime's wedding night after the celebration.
Relationships: Ertugrul/Halime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Aşkim is a Turkish endearment for "my love"
> 
> Enjoy!

Ertuğrul laughed as Dogan, Bamsi, and Turgut shoved him inside his tent, after his wife. The room was dimmed, one candle lit, but it was just enough for him to make out Halime’s face. She stood before him, her hands fisting her gown.

Ertuğrul stepped forward, keeping his eyes locked on hers as her chest heaved. Ertuğrul took off his hat, carelessly throwing it on the cushions. He faced his wife, smiling gently. 

“The cure for love is the ultimate union, Ertuğrul,” She whispered, her eyes warm yet nervous.

“Thank god for showing me the gazelle that brought you to me.”

“Thank god for granting such a brave man like you as a husband to me.”

“May god let this union last for eternity. May He never separate us from each other, Halime Sultan.” 

“May god grant us a long life with our children,” Halime bit her lip, then reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace, placing the pendant in Ertuğrul’s palm. 

It had the Kayi symbol embedded into it.

Ertugrul grinned as Halime unclasped a second chain, also placing this in his open hand, this one the Seljuk Eagle.

“The Kayi and Kinick tribes have been united together today,” She commented softly. 

“May these two tribes always stay united and may our bloodline continue to grow,” Ertuğrul cupped her cheek after placing the two necklaces on the wooden table. 

Halime bit her lip as he pressed his mouth to her forehead, then down between her brows, onto her nose, and finally, for the first time ever, onto her lips. 

At first, she barely felt him. He was just….there. The contact between their mouths as light as a feather. When she let out a breathy sigh, he seemed to have snapped. His lips ravished hers, the kiss turning possessive, dominating. 

His large, warm hand traveled down to her waist, pulling her flush against him. When he pulled away, he gazed into her eyes and found them wide with desire.

Ertuğrul pulled her head piece off, the jewels clanking against each other as he dropped it to the ground. Halime’s thick, long brown hair fell in light curls down her back, reaching her waist. 

Ertuğrul pushed her locks over her shoulder, clearing her back as he undid her belt, allowing that to fall to the carpeted floor. Her breathing sped up as he unclasped the button at the top of her dress, then took hold of the zipper.

“Ertuğrul,” She breathed. He pressed a kiss to her neck as he brought the zipper down, then pushed the entire thing off her shoulders, leaving her clad in just a thin slip.

He pressed her back to his chest as he ran his hands down her curvaceous body, savoring her warmth. “You’re beautiful,  _ aşkim.” _

“Do you want this?” He asked, making sure this wouldn’t be something she would regret. 

She nodded, mute. 

Ertuğrul stopped cold, turning her around to face him. He lifted her chin up when she wouldn’t meet his gaze, choosing instead to stare at the floor.

“Do you want this?” He asked again.

Halime bit her lip as pink tinged her cheeks, “Yes.”

Ertuğrul’s eyes felt heavy with his desire as he leaned down, pulling her ear lobe in between his teeth. “Good, because so do I.”

Her breathing hitched, and she pressed her face into his still-clothed chest as he pushed the straps of her chemise down her shoulders, the silky material baring her to him as it fell to the ground.

Ertuğrul, struggling to not pounce on her, pulled her face away from him so she could meet his eyes, “Don’t,” His voice was deep, husky. “Don’t shy away from me. I’m your husband; I’m going to take care of you.”

He took satisfaction in the shiver he felt run through her as he gently tugged her lip out of her mouth. ertuğrul stepped back, his eyes raking down her figure. Her chest heaved with her breaths, the rosy nipples on her large breasts stiff.

Her hips curved deeply, and her thighs clenched together when his gaze strayed back up to her chest.

Ertuğrul, his eyes on his wife’s, reached behind him and unbuckled his belt, then slowly peeled off his clothes. 

Halime’s cocoa eyes darkened, her throat worked as she swallowed, eyes widening as she looked him up and down.

Ertuğrul smirked darkly, “Lie down on the sheets.”

Halime exhaled and obeyed.

Ertuğrul stalked towards her, slowly, like a lion waiting to pounce on a lamb.

He climbed up on top of her, supporting most of his weight on his elbows. Her breasts pressed against his chest as he kissed her, and the moans she released as he moved his lips down to her chest drove him crazy. Insane. Wild.

While his mouth worked wonders on her soft mounds, he brought his hand down to her core, cupping her, smiling as he felt the wetness against his palm.

Halime hissed, “Ertugrul.”

“Hmm?” He lightly sunk his teeth into her neck, sucking. He slid two fingers in her as he pulled back to watch the pleasure wash over her features. 

She panted, her hair spread out like a fan behind her as her body shook. 

Just as she was about to fall over the edge, he pulled his hand out. 

“No,” She moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. 

Ertugrul chuckled, “Don’t worry, you’re about to get much more than that.”

Halime’s eyes snapped open, and her gaze wandered to his manhood, which lay hard and thick on her hip. 

Ertugrul shifted, positioning himself at her entrance, all the while keeping his eyes trained on her face, looking for any hint of fear or regret.

When he found nothing but desire and want, he slowly sank into her, just an inch or two, and they both moaned. 

Ertugrul pressed his lips to hers, “This is going to hurt, love.”

Halime nodded, gazing up at him, her pupils dilated, cheeks flushed. “Go,” She breathed.

Ertugrul didn’t hold back; with one hard thrust and a loud groan, he was seated to the hilt inside her.

Halime let out a small cry, squeezing her eyes shut as she clutched onto his shoulders.

“I love you,” He whispered, kissing her lightly.

“I love you, too,” She smiled a little, grimacing at the same time.

Savoring the heat surrounding his member, Ertugrul pushed the strands of hair away from her face, “I'm going to move now, okay?”

When Halime nodded, he pulled away, leaving just the tip in, before slamming back inside her. Her breathy sighs got louder as grunts were ripped out of his chest.

He kept a steady pace, wanting to go gentle yet unable to slow down, the pleasure consuming him. Halime arched her back as she moaned deep from her throat, visibly unable to speak coherently, a layer of sweat covering her body.

His muscles burned as he neared the peak of his climax, when he felt her clench around him tightly, coming, and he gripped her hips as he spilled into her, finally reaching his release.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting as he grinned. “Mine,” He whispered against her breast.

“Yours,” She breathed. “Forever yours.”

“Forever.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
